piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneyland Paris
Disneyland Paris, originally Euro Disney Resort, is an entertainment resort in Marne-la-Vallée, a town located east of the centre of Paris and is one of the most visited attractions in all of France and Europe. It is owned and operated by Euro Disney S.C.A., a publicly traded company in which The Walt Disney Company owns a minority stake. The resort encompasses two theme parks, several resort hotels, a shopping, dining, and entertainment complex, and a golf course, in addition to several additional recreational and entertainment venues. Disneyland Park is the original theme park of the complex, opening with the resort on April 12, 1992. A second theme park, Walt Disney Studios Park opened in 2002. The resort is the second Disney park to open outside the United States, following Tokyo Disney Resort, and the first to be owned and operated by Disney (through Euro Disney S.C.A.). The resort was designed specifically to follow the model established by Walt Disney World in Florida. History Disneyland Paris is based on the designs of Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom. It's divided into Main Street USA, Fantasyland, Adventureland, Frontierland, and Discoveryland. Discoveryland is simply Tomorrowland renamed. The park has no version of New Orleans Square, Liberty Square, Toontown, or Critter Country. Adventureland Adventureland is one of the themed lands at Disneyland Park (Paris) in France. It contains more heavy Indian and Morrocan influences. It features four themed areas. The first, known as Adventureland Bazaar, is a recreation of an oriental city from the 1001 Arabian Nights, presumably Agrabah from the 1992 Disney film Aladdin (Imagineers were designing the entrance area of this Adventureland while the film was still in production). The second part of Adventureland has a more African appearance, and is mainly composed of shops and restaurants (like the Hakuna Matata Restaurant). The third themed area represents Asian mysterious jungles, themed to explorers. The last part, and the biggest, is a Caribbean area, covering most of the surface of Adventureland, where it features the Pirates of the Caribbean rideand Adventure Isle, a Tom Sawyer Island-like walkthrough spot, with some attractions like Swiss Family Treehouse or Captain Hook's Pirate Ship. Pirates of the Caribbean and related attractions Pirates of the Caribbean is located in Disneyland's Paris's Adventureland. It is the only one that has remained unchanged by the pre-2006 revamp. It still maintains the classic themes that have since been removed in all of the other rides. Nearby there are several other attractions that may catch a pirate fan's eye. Guests can explore Adventure Isle, an area based on Peter Pan and Treasure Island. Also nearby is the Pirate Beach, a playground for children. For those who are hungry, Blue Lagoon offers Carribbean and Moroccan food, and a view of Pirates of the Caribbean. Captain Hook's Galley gives guest the chance to dine on a real pirate ship. Le Comptoir du Capitaine (The Captain's Counter) is a quick stop for snacks and drinks. Guests who would like to meet Jack Sparrow can find him near the Jolly Roger at the Pirate's Beach. During Halloween, the Pirates of the Caribbean take part in the Disney Villain Parade. In July 2017 the iconic Bride Auction scene in the ride was heavily redesigned. Instead of competing in buying wenches for brides, the pirates have to surrender their loot to the Auctioneer and buy it back if they want it. The Redhead remained in the scene but not as a charming prisoner. Instead she was re-imagined as a pirate who assist the Auctioneer with the auction. The Walt Disney Company’s decision to change the Auction scene stirred up a lot of controversy and met heavy criticism.Fan petition to “Keep the Redhead” on Pirates of the Caribbean attraction in Disney parks nears 25,000 signatures See also *Disneyland Paris at Disney Wiki External links *Official Disneyland Paris Website * *DLRP Magic *Piratas del Caribe - Español Notes and references Category:Real-world locations Category:Disney Parks locations